In general, a vehicle with a better aerodynamic performance (such as: sports car), has the characteristics of fuel saving, high speed, etc., but the interior space is relatively narrow, so the available space for carrying goods inside is also very limited. On the other hand, the interior space of a wagon is relatively wide, but the aerodynamic characteristic is relatively poor, so it consumes more fuel, therefore, it is necessary to provide a vehicle with better aerodynamic characteristics, and also relatively generous interior space, so users can adjust the states of the vehicle according to needs, which solves the problems existed in the prior art.